Brian Williamson
Brian Williamson is the only fat member and the one of two male member of the six friends. History He was born in South West Town of Granary on September 9th, 1999. When he was preschool, he was diagnosed with a condition which was only cured by eating lots of junk food. Due to this, however, he was bullied big time due to his weight. However, his five friends would never judge him at all by his weight. Then, he become the member of the six friends. Appearence Brian wears a white vest with a black skull on his shirt, with a teal jacket. It shows his belly. He also wears teal trousers with chains on it, and green and black boots. He has light brown hair. Personality Brian was inspiring, hard working, smart, enthuastic, and talented. Appearences * Going to Eastfield Campsite * The trip to Eastfield Evaluation; the week ahead * GNN at 6 Part 1 * My character trivia * GNN at 6 Headline 1 part 1 * Parents to my main 6 (Mentioned) * The Nightmare * The phone call (Mentioned) * Father and Son time * YouTube discussion * Salli's New Style * Homer gets held back * Susan and Salli in preparation for Las Vegas * Homer makes an earthquake * Fired for listening to Adele * Homer makes a fake VHS opening * Homer causes a flood (Mentioned) * Homer makes a fake lockdown * Homer bunks off school * Homer buys The Simpsons Movie/Grounded * Homer gets cast as a zombie/grounded * Escape from Nursery * Awards Night (Mentioned) * Homer makes a grounded video out of Lumpkin * Homer escapes CBHQ and gets grounded (full) * Chantel DuBois gets 6 people sick/Grounded * Chantel DuBois does naughty things/grounded (Mentioned) * Naughty David insults 6 friends * Spread the news * Missing Nappies * Catherine's plan (Mentioned) * Everything pays off (Mentioned) * Meeting the robot * Going to live in Turkmenistan * 5 relieved friends (Mentioned) * Brian sees his friends again * Chantel's Revenge: The full Movie * Life at SellBot E1 pt. 1 * Life at SellBot E1 Pt. 2 * The Williamsons trivia * Chantel DuBois discriminates against fat people Gallery Brian Screen.jpg Brian Screen2.jpg Brian.png Brian Hex.png|The hex codes for anyone who wants to make Brian Trivia * According to My character trivia: ** Brian once had a condition that can only be cured if he had gained weight ** Brian has incontenence for trips longer than 3 hours and has to wear nappies * According to The Williamsons Trivia: ** His birthplace was South West Town of Granary ** He once had a rare conditon, which was only cured if he had lots of lots of food causing him to be obese. ** Due to this, he was bullied big time due to his weight. However, his five friends would never judge him at all by his weight. ** His favorite TV show was: Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! and Ant and Dec's Saturdat Night Takeaway. ** He watches Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! all the time with his father while he was wearing nappies. ** His favorite artist was: Pitbull ** His favorite video game was the Pro Evolution Series * His YouTube username is Big Fat Brian. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The six friends Category:Fat guys Category:Characters voiced by Brian Category:1999 births